Forum:Dustin Chase
Name: Dustin Chase Age: 17 Appearance: Godparent: Khonsu/Thoth/Shu Weapons: He has a sword, "Pendulum" given to him by his father. It transforms into a locket when it is not used. History: In a dark, rainy night, Joan Chase entered her house in a rush. She had such a bad day, her boyfriend just broke up with her. Her best friends were ignorant of her pain. She had dated him for like nine months and he left her for some girl that he had picked up. What can she do now? When she opened the door, she saw a handsome young man. The man was tall, dark and handsome. After she stopped looking at him in awe, Joan demanded answers. How did he get here? What was he doing here? After a pause, the man answered. He was Amon Lourve. His name clicked in Joan's mind. Her memories recalled him as the guy she talked to yesterday at the cafe. How did he know where she lived? Amon revealed that she forgot her purse at the cafe so he decided to give her when he found the address. When he came, he found her house's door open so he came in waiting for her. Joan not wanting anymore problems, told Amon to get out. Amon asked her if she could meet him tomorrow as he had a job offer fro her. Joan accepted wanting to get her boyfriend out of the mind. Joan finally fell for him after a few weeks later. Little did she know, Amon was too. They finally consummated their love. Joan was very happy. She was in love with Amon and her ex can go to hell if he wants to. Something however didn't feel right. A few weeks afterwards, Amon was becoming more and more distant. He didn't appear at her doorstep anymore. He became very shady. Joan was unsure what was going on. Soon, Amon spilled the beans to her. Amon was a god, an Egyptian deity for that matter. Joan remembered bits of what he said, something in his aspect was the sky. Joan didn't believe him. Amon was probably crazy. It was really hard to deny it after Amon did something strange with his hand to prove that he was a god. Joan was stubborn saying that he was a deranged magician. Angry that a mere mortal would not believe him, he touched her belly and cursed that the child would suffer from muteness rendering him unable to speak for the rest of his life until of course, the god revoked it. Amon left the room afterwards never to return to her. Joan gave birth to a baby but something had rendered him mute. The doctors were unable to explain what it was. Joan was now trembling because Amon's curse was actually effective. She tried to cure the boy but they only failed. However, Joan realized that she must take responsibility and raise the child to not grow up being miserable like her. She named the baby, Dustin. The boy was a nice young man loved by his family and the rest. Dustin had an interest in Egyptian mythology and culture. He was very smart in the academics but he actually had no real friends. Most of them were superficial and enjoyed his presence because he was smart. Dustin become disillusioned with their intentions and left them causing him to be widely hated most of his peers. Dustin however managed to make friends despite being mute. One of his friends, Hannah was a daughter of Nut sent by his father to help him in his time of need. When it was time, Hannah gave Dustin a note from his father who told of a camp that exist somewhere that he could be safe and where he could work to restore his voice. Having no choice, he told his mother about the camp. Joan read the letter and sighed. She decided that he should go if he wants to. Dustin decided to go to restore his voice and agreed to call her if he has time. He left for Camp Pyramid where he was claimed by Khonsu/Thoth/Shu. Personality: Dustin is nice, quiet but he can also be quite a whiner and a b*tch if he wants to. Mostly, he is just nice since he can't talk. He writes on a notepad to communicate with others. He is quite a sporty person but he usually plays alone as he feels his skills aren't good enough. User: Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 10:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC)